dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cunning Single Lady
Details *'Title:' 앙큼한 돌싱녀 / Angkeumhan Dolshingnyeo *'Also known as:' Sly and Single Again *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, revenge *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Feb-27 to 2014-Apr-24 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Cunning Single Lady OST Synopsis A romantic comedy about Na Ae Ra who dreams of meeting a white knight after getting divorced from Cha Jung Woo when his business failed, but as soon as he becomes a successful venture businessman, she tries to seduce him back while the ex-husband Cha Jung Woo tries to date her again to get revenge. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Min Jung as Na Ae Ra (34, contract employee of Myung Home Shopping) *Joo Sang Wook as Cha Jung Woo (36, CEO of D&T Software Ventures) *Kim Kyu Ri as Gook Yeo Jin (32, Director of D&T Software Ventures) *Seo Kang Joon as Gook Seung Hyun (27, Chairman Gook's only son/Yeo Jin's younger brother) ;People around Na Ae Ra *Kim Eung Soo as Na Gab Soo (62,Ae Ra's father) *Kwon Ki Sun as Jang Sook Ja (59, Ae Ra's mother) *Kim Yong Hee as Na Soo Chul (39, Ae Ra's older brother) *Hwang Bo Ra as Kang Min Young (34, Ae Ra's friend) *Kim Jae Hwa as Oh Bang Soon (34, Ae Ra's friend) (ep 1) ;People around Gook Yeo Jin *Lee Jung Gil as Chairman Gook Ki Bong (60, Yeo Jin & Seung Hyun's father) *Kim Ye Ryung as Lee Eun Hwa (53, Yeo Jin & Seung Hyun's mother) *Lee Byung Joon as Managing Director Oh Byung Joon (50s, Chairman Gook's right-hand man) *Choi Joo Hee (최주희) as Yeo Jin's secretary ;People around Cha Jung Woo *Kim Ho Young as Jung Woo's father (60s) *Byun Eun Young as Lee Soon Ja (61, Jung Woo's mother) *L as Gil Yo Han (28, Cha Jung Woo's secretary) *?? as Cha Jung Sook (38, Jung Woo's older sister) *?? as Cha Jung Ran ;Staff at D&T Software Ventures *Yoo Young as Pi Song Hee (24, new employee of mobile shopping team) *Choi Chul Ho as Kim Jung Won (40s, manager of mobile shopping team) *Im Ji Eun as Wang Ji Hyun (39, team leader of mobile shopping team) *Yoon Bit Na as female employee ;Others *Jung Dong Kyu *Hong Tae Ui ;Special Appearances *Wang Bit Na as Jung Woo's arranged date woman (ep 1-2) *Go In Bum as Chairman Hwang (ep 1) *Choi Eun Kyung as matchmaking MC (ep 1) *In Gyo Jin as male no. 1 (ep 1) *Yum Dong Hun as middle age man / male no.1's senior (ep 1) *Lee Jung Eun as salon director (ep 2) *Oh Na Mi as S-line lady (ep 2) *Kim Sung Kyun as security team leader (ep 3-4) *Ricky Kim as Yeo-jin's first love who died in a car accident soon after they got married (ep 5-6) *Yang Hee Kyung as restaurant aunty (ep 5) *Lee Jong Soo as Robert Kim (ep 7) *Alice as booking lady (ep 10) *Nara as booking lady (ep 10) *Kim Da Hyun as Chang Soo (ep 12-13) *Lee Han Wie as doctor (ep 12) *Choi Kyu Hwan as Kim Chang Gyu (ep 12) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Fantagio, IOK Media (IOK미디어) *'Chief Producer:' Go Dong Sun *'Directors:' Go Dong Sun, Jung Dae Yoon *'Screenwriters:' Lee Ha Na (이하나), Choi Soo Young Recognitions *'2014 3rd DramaFever Awards:' Best Bromance Award (Seo Kang Joon and Joo Sang Wook) *'2014 10th Soompi Awards:' Breakout Actor Award (Seo Kang Joon) *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' New Actor Award (Seo Kang Joon) Episode Ratings See Cunning Single Lady/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:MBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Revenge